


While The Kids Are Away

by Blankedgaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Multi, Pokephilia, Stripping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: While the kids are out on their Pokemon journeys. Many moms are at home but that doesn't mean they are just sitting around.





	While The Kids Are Away

In the world of Pokemon there comes a time when every child heads out into the world to catch, train, and battle Pokemon. But while the kids are out many mothers stay home in big homes alone. Although with the house empty the mothers are free to spend their time how they please. And “Pleasing” is just what most do.

In the small town of Pallet in small house in the master bedroom on the bed two women were in the middle of fucking like school girls. “~OH DELIA! FUCK!” The mother of Red was currently rubbing her cunt against Daisy Oak's. “~OH DAISY! DON'T STOP!” 

Delia never though that she would ever find herself with a fuck buddy much less another woman nor the granddaughter of a friend. The two woman had all the time to themselves after Red and Blue went off to become Pokemon masters. They started talking and one night and a few drinks the woke up on the couch together. Their clothes barely on and the taste of what they soon learned was the other's juices was on their lips. After an embarrassing talk their sexual escapades started and continued to this day.

The two moved faster and faster as their wet slits rubbed against the other's. The bed rocked and shook as the humped. The Delia loved to watch the younger girl shake as her eyes were clamped shut while bucking her hips to match her own movements. Her lovely bosom bounced enticing the mother to reach out to play with one of the tits. When she did she drew another long moan from Daisy. 

The girl not wanting to be selfish responded in kind. Taking her own hand full of motherly tit into her hand, causing Delia to add her own moans to Daisy's. “Oh Daisy! Delia moaned. Delia saw Daisy open her mouth to say something but as Delia bucked her hips her mouth just hung open. 

The two fuck buddies soon came their eyes rolled back as the collapsed panting from the sexual exhaustion. “Delia, I really enjoy our little “get togethers” Daisy said as she lied on the bed her pussy still slightly rubbing against the milf's. “I do too Daisy.” Delia said as she readjusted her self so she was lying on the pillow next to Daisy. The two were worn out as she pulled the covers over their naked bodies before falling asleep together.

…

Rillia had a secret she would die for if the options were death or coming clean. Her girls Kris and Lyra had gone out to be Pokemon trainers. She was proud of them and being a mother she wanted them to be responsible so she had the two agree to send a bit of money back to her from the battles they had during their adventure. Her point being that this way after they had finished their journeys they'd have a savings for a rainy day.

They didn't really fight the idea to much when she told them how much they had to send back to her. Everything was fine, Kris and Lyra had been gone for months now and had sent back quite good amount of money at this point. That was when the problem started. Every now and them she would see something of TV for sale that she figured would help her girls. She'd call them up apologizing that she used some of their money for it.

But late one night while she was watching some porn for her enjoyment she saw a high quality fucking machine for sale. And before she knew it she had already ordered it. And she had to use a nice chunk of money from the girl's savings. She had to think of something to tell them but that was put on the back burner when it arrived.

After setting it up she was excited to see what it could do to her. Like a kid with a new toy on Christmas she hopped on the bed readying her holes for the two dildos that stuck out from the machine. Once she was ready she grabbed the remote and stated it up. The machine started to rev up pumping the toys in and out of her. Rillia was shocked at just how much the lowest setting was doing for her as her body quaked. She had to fight to keep her legs from crossing as looked at the dial on the controller. 

She had just planned to up it to the medium stetting but another shock through her body caused her to skip to the highest setting. She dropped the controller as the machine started to unforgivably ravage her body to the core. “T~too m~much!” was all she could get out as orgasm after orgasm claimed her body. With her stuck at the mercy of a the cold machine Rillia was fucked into a chain of orgasms. 

After riding out her ninth orgasm she mustered what strength she could and drag herself free of the machine. The machine kept pumping into the nothing as Rillia flopped over onto her stomach. Her leftover cum on the dildos flew through the air landing on the well fucked milf's back as she laid on the bed. As she panted in her over fucked state she would have to try make up a story for this. After she gives this thing another few rides.

…

Deep down Caroline was a very kinky woman. Back when she was younger after a party with some friends and a bit of egging on she agreed to streak thru the local park during the night. She did her best to keep from being seen and when she eventually got back to her friends her heart was beating a mile a minute. But the most alarming part for her was how wet she was between her legs.

Ever since then she'd try to indulge in her exhibitionism whenever she could. And she'd try her best to subtly steer her boyfriends into that direction. Everyone of them gave a bit but would back out when she got too kinky with her exhibitionism. So she had calmed down and eventually met Norman. The two fell in love, had May and everything was well. But soon the exhibitionist in her bubbled up to the surface and she had to tell her husband. To her joy Norman was more than happy to help her, like with today.

The sun was nearly down as she was all ready. Today she was going to try and get to her husband in Petalburg Gym wearing nothing at all. Getting out of Littleroot Town was simple she wasn't sure if that kid that hung out by the exit of town saw her but if he did he'd have a fun story for his friends. As she walked along Route 101 she kept to the shadows of the path. Whenever she would see a person she dove behind a tree. As she got to Oldale Town, half way to her goal she found herself running by the Poke Center as the doors started to open. “Did you see that Mark?” the trainer asked her friend. “No? What did you see?” he asked Jen. 

“Call me crazy but I thought I saw a naked woman.” she answered.

“You're crazy.” Mark joked.

Caroline heart was racing as she listened to the friends talk about her. The perverse joy going through her body left her cunt on fire. Her hand drifted between her legs as she started playing with her dripping slit. She had to bite down on her hand to keep from moaning and drawing the two or even more people to her. Her fingers pumped in and out of her as she used all her will to keep from cumming so she could get to the Gym. Route 102 was in her sights as she was stopped by nerdy looking guy standing at the way out of the town. 

Using one of the low hanging tree branches she kept her face covered as she showed off her tits off to the boy. The poor guy was left on the floor with a bloody nose after he adjusted his glasses. Running through Route 102 left her pulse racing. She hid behind a tree as she rubbed her slit while two trainers battled. When it was done she was sure one of their Pokemon would have checked the juices she left there. Once she got to Petalburg she just had to get past the Pokemon Center to get to the gym. Her mental restraint to keep from just stopping and playing with herself was nearing the end of it's rope. 

In a moment when Caroline let her arousal take over rational thought. Caroline began to sprint as fast as she could right past the large glass doors of the center. The center's door opened drawing the working Joy's attention. Her hand soon covered her mouth as she saw the mother running past the door at full speed. Caroline wet cunt dripped down her leg as she sees the nurse's shock. She kept running till she flew through the door. Norman was right there waiting for her. 

“Did you have fun honey?” Norman asked. 

“Not as much as you're going to have.” Caroline told him her voice dripping with lust as she dropped to her knees unbuckling his pants.

…

Johanna used to be a well renowned Pokemon Coordinator. Fans as far as she could see. A daughter that looked up to her. If only they could see her now. On her knees in the kitchen under her Umbreon as the Pokemon fucked her. 

Dawn had been gone for a while and she enjoyed watching her girl during her contest. But late nights and haplessly exploring the net lead to her finding some interesting things. One of which stood out to her. Johto Eilte Four Karen Stars in: Heat in the Dark Bitch. The video preview showed Karen on her knees between the legs of her Houndoom as the fire dog laid on his back enjoying his trainer licking his red rocket. Johanna found her eyes glued to the screen till the preview stopped just as it was getting good. Johanna was in shock at how she watched the whole thing without even flinching.

After her first viewing and plenty of fighting with herself she finally gave in and bought a pass to the site. There was hours of pokephila movies. Some with random people but the most popular ones had a famous person. Karen, Ivy, Lorelei, and a few more had movies. Wicked fantasies about her own Pokemon filled her head till one day she laid back on the bed and let her Glameow take a few test licks of her slit. That one moment was all it took. Now here she is letting Umbreon fuck her with reckless abandon.

“More Umbreon! F-fuck me harder, make me y-your bitch.” Johanna screamed out, with Dawn gone she could be as loud as she wanted. As she was getting fucked her Glameow came into the kitchen letting out a long yawn. He looked over with a smug smile watching his trainer under his fellow teammate. 

Johanna's was ablaze in a sexual daze as Unbreon's dick kept pounding into her. Glameow decided to quickly wolf down his breakfast so he could join in on the action. 

“Oh Umbreon, DON'T STOP! DON'T mmph!” the bluenette found her face pressed up against a belly of gray fur with her mouth around the barbed dick of the cat. The feline had it's forearms wrapped around the mother's head as to keep her from pulling free, not that she would have. He tongue got to word dancing over the barbs in her mouth as Glameow used her face.

It was a sight to behold a mother on her knees getting spit-roasted by two of the Pokemon that had made her famous in the contest world. Time was lost to the blue haired milf as she just became a fuck toy for the two till they came.

Umbreon forced his knot into her as blast after blast of the dark-type's cum entered her. Her eyes rolled back as she came, her moans felt great on Glameonw's feline member causing him to cum. With Glameow's firm grip on her head Johanna was forced to shallow gulp after gulp of warm seed. The taste she had come to enjoy nearly triggered another orgasm in the woman.

The cat Pokemon finally let go of her head, letting her drop to the floor as she panted, a trail warm seed dripped from the side of her mouth.

“O~once Umbreon's knot deflates Glameow, it'll be your turn.” Johanna stammered out as the cat gave her head a soft lick.

…

Touko loved Hilda and Hubert with all her heart, but she would be lying if she didn't enjoy the time she had to herself with the two of them off training Pokemon. The first week after they left she had already planned out some lewd festivities.

“Fuck me, fuck m... mmph!” The brunette was cut off as another dick filled her mouth. Touko was laying on top of some guy she didn't even know the name of as his dick hammered her asshole with each of his grunts. Her leaking slit was being speared on the dick of just the cutest dickgirl. The girl had quite the size on her considering how despite her age she barely came up to Touko's mouth.

The two of them had gotten in the perfect rhythm, whether they planed that or by pure coincidence Touko didn't care really. Her moan were muffled by the dick lunch she was having 

The redheaded dickgirl in her mouth was tired of waiting for a chance at the mother's cunt so she went with then next available hole. Touko's nose was forced over and over to rub against the dickgirl's wet pussy filling her head with the aroma. 

It's been four months since her kids went out into the world to become trainers. Touko sent the first few weeks just living day to day. Once she was sure her kids were well on their way she got to work reliving some of her younger days as the centerpiece of gang bangs. She loved being passed around like a Pokemon in trade evolution parties. Another dick in either hole below and another in her mouth or a cunt to eat, she wasn't picky. After she had her kids she calmed down but with them gone ten years of holding her inner slut back exploded.

She had set up meetings with people she found online and routinely had fun fuck parties where guys, girls, dickgirls all could have fun with her. And she would make sure every ounce of cum was milked from every dick that came that night, like the guy to her left. 

Touko could feel the guy's dick pulsing in her hand as she jerked it. To her right was a woman frozen as the pleasure from Touko's fingers rocked her. Touko had the woman almost to her knees as she toyed with her dipping pussy. Her juices running down the brunette's hand. 

Touko could tell all the dicks were nearing their breaking point and pulled herself away from the dick in her mouth. 

“Okay time for the grand finish. Would you like to join me Linda?” Touko offered. The woman was quick to join her on her knees as the other four surrounded them, still jerking their dicks but stopping before cumming. The two women looked at the twitching dicks before opening their mouths and letting their tongues hang out.

Hands pumped the dicks fast and hard before taking aim. With a roar from the four of them came. Row after row of warm seed landed on the two women covering them. Cum landing in their hair, on their tits. They licked some of the cum off the others face, savoring it. Touko came from the smell and taste alone as Linda licked more off the mother's painted tits. 

“So, time for round three?” the cum covered woman asked of the group as they enjoyed watching the two. Hands still pumping their still ready fuck sticks. Touko got her answer as the mob closed in on her, a slutty smirk growing on her face.

…

In Aspertia City in her bedroom, Harmony had her arms bound to the bed post while her vision was blocked by the leather blindfold she was wearing. The woman was dripping with anticipation as she waited for her mistress to return.

Nursing school was quite a time for her. Studying, Homework, Tests and the lot didn't leave much time for “along time”. Her roommate, one of the many Joys, took notice and on night the pink haired future nurse talked her into let her explore one of her fantasies. Harmony soon had her arms tide behind her back with an old shirt and a old black t-shirt acted as a blindfold. That day something clicked in the brunette, a perverse love for being a the mercy of someone while bound. 

The way she couldn't tell where she was gong to be touched next while listening to the commands of someone that knows they had all the power over her. It left hornier than she could even remember. For the rest of her time she was a Pokemon med student during the day and her roommate's toy at nights. Eventually she graduated and by this point in her life she had retired and settled down and had Rosa.

But that itch still remained till...

“My, look how wet you are slut.” a voice broke the silence of the room. 

“Yes Mistress Juniper.” Harmony was quick to answer as she trembled with excitement.

Harmony heard the dom's heels click as she walked. Her body ached waiting for when and where her Mistress would grace her body with the touch of her hand, foot, anything really. Just so long as she was used, Harmony could cum.

After what an eternity she felt a slender finger run up pussy taking with it a fair amount of the bound woman's juices with it. This single touch sent a shock up her spine. She so badly wanted to cum but Mistress Juniper hasn't allowed her yet.

“Mhmm, you do have a lovely taste my little toy.” Juniper praised as her wet finger drifted towards Harmony's face. “But I think I need a clean hand for the next part.” Juniper added.

The finger in question had already move in front of the Harmony's face. Taking the hint the mother followed the smell and began to lick the finger clean. Her tongue moved over the finger licking every bit of her juices that was on them.

When she was done cleaning she heard her Mistress move away for a moment. Harmony felt the weight of a person plop down on her chest.

“Seems I've forgotten the lube. I gonna need a substitute then.” Juniper teased. Harmony opened her mouth as she felt a familiar taste slide into her mouth. Harmony had tasted Juniper's strap-on many times before. Harmony was quick to start running her tongue over the toy readying it for whatever her Mistress wanted to do to her with it.

Harmony was startled when the professor grabbed her hair bun as she raised her hips to start fucking her mouth. The sudden blowjob was messy with how fast Juniper was working her hips, while saliva coated the fake cock. Once Juniper felt it was covered enough she got off the bound sub. 

“I think I'll have some fun with this tight hole today.” Juniper said as she probed the puckered hole.

“Yes Mistress! My body is your toy to be used.” Harmony declared before she let out a scream as her ass took inch after inch of the 8 inch toy. Once she bottomed out she grabbed Harmony's legs, forcing them against her shoulders before she started fucking the mother into a lust filled daze. 

“I know you're my toy slut. Juniper said as she started fucking the mother faster. Harmony was going to be sore tomorrow and to the submissive slut she'd have few complaints about that.

…

Working in the kitchen Grace hears a familiar ring. Licking her lips she went out the back door to the small backyard of her house. Over near the back was a tool shed that looked normal to anyone else.

But on the inside it was a place for someone like Grace to be free. Opening the shed she saw her treat. Sticking through a hole in one of the walls was a ready dick. It twitched in the air waiting for something. Grace entered the shed and dropped to her knees. Her face only maybe a inch away from the dick. The smell of a ready cock always got her going as her slit started to moisten and wet her panties.

The cumslut quickly wrapped her mouth around the dick. As she did she heard a soft moan come from the other side of the a wall. So a cute dickgirl was her customer today. Grace thought to herself as she bobbing her head up and down. Her expert tongue doing a dance on around the head of the girl's dick.

Grace loved giving blowjobs. Boys or futas, it didn't matter. She was happy as long as a dick was in her mouth. But after hiding it from Serena for so long, when she went of to be a trainer she was happy to see her girl go off on her adventure. But another part of her was happy to see her go since it freed her to suck dick again. 

And suck she did. The poor dickgirl was drooling as she felt Grace's tongue tease her member while it was in that wet hole of hers. The poor dickgirl had stared to pump her hips trying to get more of her dick in the mother's fuck hole.

The slightly salty taste of pre cum was a joyous thing to Grace. Feeling the dick started to pulse in her mouth told the mother that her treat was on it's way. With a pop the dick slipped free from the warm hole of Grace's mouth. Using the spit Grace jerked the edging dick girl. From the other side of the wall a roar came as she fired off shot after shot.

With a smile Grace opened her mouth wide catching some of the warm cum in her mouth, while the cum that didn't get in her mouth warmed the parts of her face that it landed on. Grace shook as she savored the girl spunk before swallowing it. Grace gave the spent girl's dick one last a lick. Taking the last bit of spunk hanging from the tip with it as the dick disappeared. 

“Come again whenever you need honey.” Grace offers as she hears the door on the other side close. Grace sat there basking in the afterglow when the she heard the door open again and another eager dick fills the hole. 

“Time for seconds already. Oh boy.” the mother exclaims before the man's grunts could be heard. 

…

The sun and sea of the Ahola region was lovely. But there was one thing Ariel missed and it was her husband. He stayed back in Kanto to work and she really missed him and the letters weren't enough. Ariel made up her mind in the next letter she told him she had a surprise for him.

She got some help from Professor Burnet she had set up a web camera. After sending him a time and link she was ready.

“Hi honey how have you been doing.” Ariel asked. Her voice filled with joy. 

“Good dear. So what was the surprise you had for me?” he questioned.

Rather than answering him right there she moved out of view and husband heard music begin to play. Next a light came one revealing a pole. The man starting to piece together the hints. Then stepping into view he got a sight of his wife.

Ariel was wearing white knee high heels and a white skimpy thong. Hanging down from behind her he saw a long white tail with the orange curl of a Meowth. Covering her full bosom was a white see thru bra that had slits that left her nipples uncovered. Her arms were covered by white elbow length gloves while on her face was a Meowth masquerade mask.

Ariel started by spinning around the pole. Her tanned covered tits bounced as she twirled around before stopping and leaning against the pole while crouching. Ariel spread her legs wide as she ran her hands down the inside of her legs. Her hands stopped near her pussy before she parted her slit but just enough so her viewer could only see a peak of the pink hole around edges of the white thong.

After her little tease she got back up on the pole. With just her leg hooked around the pole she continued to spin till she stopped again blowing a kiss to the web camera. Ariel sensually ran her hands up her sides before working on the knot holding her top on. Using one of her arms she kept the top in place while the string that held it up went limp.

Sliding down to the floor Ariel put a arm on her head before having the other join it. The cloth fell to the floor. Ariel hands went to her exposed tits. Bring one of the light chocolate melons to her lips. Her tongue licked the the hard nipple. Her husband loved the contrast, her mocha skin topped off with the Luvdisc pick nip. He watched with baited breath as it harden thanks to the tongue play, before she opened up and took the started to suck on the pink nub.

With a pull of a sting the thong was barely hanging on. She turned showing her ass to the camera as she pulled the other string letting gravity take it. Ariel was leaning against the pole as her ass bounced up and down. Her husband's eyes were glued to his wife's ass and the Meowth tail butt plug that was in it. She gave the camera another coy look as she grab the base of the anal toy and slowly pulled. Anal bead after anal bead popped from her puckered hole. 

She let the last one stay and she turned to face the camera as she began to play with her wet slit while sliding the tail back into herself. Her fingers worked her wet hole while fucking her ass. Her moans getting faster and quicker till she let out a scream she she came. Her body went stiff as her orgasm wrecked her body. When she came down she went back to the computer.

“I hope you enjoyed your gift, honey.” Ariel asked still coming down from her sexual high. 

“Oh I did, and I have a surprise for you.” He held up a plane ticket to the camera. 

A naughty smile crept onto her face as the two exchanged knowing looks. “Well I'm sure you will enjoy a live show. I think the boss will let you touch the dancer this one time.”


End file.
